


Mi cura en ti.

by Joker_Coker



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan Marsh se sentía perdido, hasta que aprendió que podía guiarse mirando las estrellas en el cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi cura en ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un regalo para mi hermana, el Staig es una pareja que nos encanta y nos da muchos feels. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Siento los errores de antemano.

El sol entraba por las rendijas de la persiana de la habitación de Stanley, la noche anterior había sido complicada para aquel jovencito de unos dieciséis años. Se había celebrado la final del campeonato de fútbol de secundaria y no había más que decir que Las vacas del Instituto de South Park habían salido vencedoras. Todo gracias a su jugador estrella, la puntuación subió como la espuma cuando Stan salió al campo de juego. Para celebrarlo los chicos del equipo y sus amigos le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, una de la que no se acordaba de la mitad, el alcohol se había encargado demasiado bien de borrarle la memoria.   
Se estiró suavemente entre las sábanas revolviéndose el cabello con las manos a la vez que le regalaba a su cabeza torturada por la resaca un suave masaje. Alargó el brazo y cogió el teléfono móvil de la mesilla de noche que estaba a su derecha. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de acostumbrar los ojos a la luz brillante del aparato.   
Alguna notificación de los juegos en los que se gastaba la mayoría de las pagas de sus padres, llamadas de su madre, seguramente de la noche anterior, estaba completamente convencido de que se había pasado la hora de volver a casa. Y unos trece mensajes en el grupo que tenía con sus cinco amigos.   
Kyle:  
«¡¡Muy buena noche chicos!! Stan ahora a descansar que te lo mereces, tío.

Cartman:  
«Oh… El marica judío tiene que desearle las buenas noches a su enamorado?»

Kyle:  
«En serio, culo gordo, cada día estoy más que convencido de que naciste así de gilipollas y que no te hace falta entrenarfd...»

Cartman:  
«xDDDD Qué pasa judío se te ha atragantado una polla en la boca?»

Kenny:  
«Por favor, Cartman xD»

Cartman:  
«¿Qué? No jodas que tu no pensaste esto también?»

Kenny:  
«Ehm…. Sí xD»

Kyle:  
«¬ ¬ Idos a la mierda. Tropecé con las deportivas de Ike! Siempre deja todo por el medio»

Cartman:  
«Y entonces te la comiste?»

Kyle:  
«Sí, todavía me duele, creo que me pondré hielo»

Kenny:  
«XD Tío, no XD»

Kyle:  
«¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Boh! Que os den por culo ¬ ¬»

Cartman:  
«Que eres un come pollas, eso es lo que pasa xD Nos lo has confirmado. Bravo judío, ahora ya me quedo satisfecho.»  
Stan no pudo evitar reírse por la metedura de pata de su mejor amigo. Kyle era muy avispado pero a veces ese gordo cabrón conseguía engañarle de alguna manera. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y se levantó. La cabeza le latía tan fuerte que sentía como si una manada de caballos salvajes estuviese recorriendo su cerebro a toda velocidad. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo; decidió que una ducha y una pastilla le aliviaría un poco la resaca y así podría bajar al fin a tranquilizar a su madre, contándole a qué hora había llegado (aunque no lo supiera) y todo lo que había hecho, o que creía que había estado haciendo.   
La ducha fue de las largas, de esas que te dejas bajo el chorro todo el tiempo hasta que la piel se te pone roja de calor. Cuando salió de ella se sentía un poco mejor, aunque había decidido que no desayunaría nada esa mañana. Se vistió con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, cogió la sudadera del equipo por si acaso, pues no tenía frío. Bajó las escaleras, se paró justo antes de entrar a la cocina. Stan escuchó a sus padres, una vez más discutían, no era complicado saber por qué, Randy era el peor marido del mundo, vago, sucio descuidado y al parecer además de eso también traidor.   
Stan no pudo creerse lo que su madre estaba gritando en ese mismo instante, su padre había engañado a su madre. Podía haberse imaginado muchas situaciones en las que ambos discutieran, pero nunca se imaginó que él jugaría con el corazón de su mujer de esa manera. Comenzó a sentir una especie de frío que le invadía por el interior y le subía hasta el pecho, cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se obligó a sonreír ampliamente fingiendo que no había escuchado nada.   
—¡Hola familia! —habló fuerte a pesar de que la migraña se le clavaba como agujas muy afiladas en el cerebro—. ¡Mamá! —caminó hasta ella y la abrazó contra el pecho, ya hacía unos años que era más alto que ella—. Siento no haberte respondido ayer, pero nos pasamos un poco de la hora porque la fiesta era demasiado buena. Espero que me perdones. Prometo que este finde recojo el garaje como te había prometido.   
—Stanley… mi niño —susurró la madre acariciándole las manos como indicándole que no quería que le soltase.  
Su padre miró nervioso a ambos lados, suspiró y cogiendo una cerveza fría de la nevera salió de la cocina. Ambos, madre e hijo se observaron. Stan nunca había odiado a su padre, de hecho le tenía un cariño especial, no lo admiraba como hacían muchos niños, pero si lo apreciaba. Aunque él siempre se había sentido más unido a su madre, desde que tenía uso de razón lo había ayudado y cuidado de tal manera que había logrado que pudiese salir adelante en todo lo que se proponía. Bueno, en casi todo, Stan había bajado las notas en clase, se tropezó un par de veces con la ley en los últimos años, pero de eso la madre no tenía la culpa. Todo lo malo de él nacía en su interior, Stanley estaba convencido que a pesar de lo buena que pudo ser su madre y de lo alocado pero tierno que pudo ser su padre, él estaba podrido, y poco a poco ese mal de su interior florecería hacia el exterior.   
Sharon extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. No sabía cómo pero Stan se dio cuenta de que su madre se preocupaba por él. Quizá de alguna manera ella sentía empatía hacia su propio hijo, consiguiendo así saber lo que le sucedía por dentro. El muchacho sonrió dulce, con esas sonrisas de película que siempre había regalado y se acercó al frigorífico cortando el contacto. Había pensado en no comer nada, pero necesitaba hacer algo o la tensión que ahora mismo sentía en su interior estallaría y seguramente se pondría a llorar, abrazaría a su madre fuerte contra él y le repetiría una y otra vez que él no la abandonaría, que la protegería siempre.   
—Stanley, cariño —la voz de Sharon lo trajo de vuelta—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo ligero? —la mujer sostenía un sartén pequeña y lo observaba con dulzura. Ya hacía tiempo que bajo sus ojos se habían depositado dos enormes bolsas, y que su cara comenzaba a ser cuna de numerosas arrugas. Stan era el espectador en primera línea de cómo el estrés y la mala vida de su padre había hecho mella en su hermosa madre.   
—Está bien, mamá —asintió y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras la mujer le hacía el desayuno.   
La angustia volvía a Stan mientras la observaba, sus movimientos eran más lentos que de costumbre, en ocasiones la observaba mirar por la ventana hacia el patio, con un brillo melancólico en los ojos. El chico cerró los ojos y tragó fuerte para forzarse en no ponerse a llorar. Odiaba ver a su madre así, y lo peor no poder hacer nada. Porque a pesar de haber hablado en varias ocasiones con su padre, Randy solo prometía imposibles, no quería aceptar sus problemas, y eso hacía que los demás se engañasen con los suyos propios.   
El ruido seco del plato contra la mesa sacó a Stan de sus pensamientos, la suave mano de su madre sobre el cabello y la sonrisa de esta provocaron que la ansiedad bajase de intensidad. El nudo en la garganta era controlable, respiró hondo y comenzó a comer. El estómago le daba vueltas y la cabeza le bombeaba demasiado como para agradecer la comida pero se esforzó en hacerlo por ella. Stan era el único pilar que le quedaba, su apoyo en toda la situación que estaban viviendo.   
Se oyó un ruido y supo enseguida que su padre había abandonado la casa. Terminó de comer y le sonrió a su madre antes de salir tras él. No iba a permitirle irse así sin más, no después de haber escuchado lo que había escuchado antes. Cogió la cazadora del colgador y salió disparado tras él, lo encontró frente al coche, guardando en el maletero una enorme maleta. El chico de ojos azules se frenó en seco. Si estaba en lo cierto, su padre se iba, los abandonaba. Lo miró incrédulo y este le devolvió una mirada rota, como si con ella quisiese decirle «Lo siento». Pero sin ninguna otra despedida se subió al coche y se fue. Stan se quedó parado en el jardín delantero de su casa, perplejo y con el corazón latiéndole más despacio de lo normal. Sintió como si el mundo comenzase a desmoronarse de nuevo. Como aquella vez cuando era un niño y que nada tenía sentido, que todo le parecía una mierda. Allí en frente a su casa se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había vivido más engañado. Que cuando tenía diez años había logrado ver la verdad por unos instantes y después de escuchar a sus amigos y familia había vuelto a verse engañado por una realidad que su propio yo creaba. Una donde su padre era un buen hombre, su madre no lloraba encerrada en el cuarto de baño todos los días, una en donde él era un chico tranquilo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol; el novio perfecto y el mejor amigo. Sintió la cálida lamida de su viejo perro Sparky, bajó la mirada y lo contempló. El perro lloraba, de sus ojos cansados descendían un par de lágrimas. Aquel pequeño animal de cuatro patas conocía al mundo como era. Cruel, egoísta y sin sentido. Un mundo donde a nadie le importaba pisarte o hacerte daño para conseguir lo que se proponían. Se puso la cazadora y le acarició la cabeza a Sparky, el perro ladró un par de veces y volvió despacio a la parte de atrás del jardín. Stan miró el reloj y decidió que pasaría por casa de Kyle antes de los entrenamientos. Quizá así, con unas palabras de su súper mejor amigo dejaría de ver todo tan oscuro y comenzaba a centrarse en lo que importaba. Aunque comenzaba a sentir que ya nada importaba.  
La casa de los Broflovski no estaba muy lejos de la suya, mientras caminaba y miraba al suelo se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Le dolía, quería llorar y desaparecer del mundo. Antes cuando era un niño nada había sido fácil, pero ahora, ahora que estaba prácticamente a las puertas de la universidad la cosa no era mejor. Respiró con dificultad, algo iba mal. El corazón le iba demasiado rápido y las nauseas se juntaban con un ligero mareo, intentó buscar algo en lo que apoyarse pero no encontró nada lo suficientemente cerca, la cabeza se le iba y los latidos de su corazón hacían que todo aquello fuese todavía más descontrolado. Se apoyó en las rodillas y abrió la boca mientras cogía el aire en fuertes bocanadas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y sin que pudiese detenerlas, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y sintió que las fuerzas se le iban. Se iba a desmayar, estaba preparado para sentir el frío del suelo nevado cuando notó unas fuertes manos que le sujetaban.   
—¿Marsh, estas bien? —la voz grave y nasal de Craig Tucker lo sorprendió. Sintió como su compañero de instituto lo sujetaba y lo apoyaba como podía contra su cuerpo delgaducho y alargado. Stan quería correr, alejarse de él, no quería que nadie lo viese así. No podía mostrarle al mundo lo que realmente pasaba—. Tío, tienes una cara horrible. ¿Qué pasa, ayer te pasaste en la fiesta?   
La voz de Craig era muy agradable, tranquila, suave, y sobretodo lineal. Intentó respirar un poco más despacio y cerró los ojos antes de responder. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azul cían de Tucker, y entonces se tranquilizó. No sabía por qué, pero ahí estaba sujeto por aquel tipejo delgaducho, a punto de un ataque de nervios, pero sintiéndose por una vez en mucho tiempo bien. Puede que tuviesen razón las antiguas leyendas peruanas y Craig tuviese magia en su interior, porque con solo esa mirada consiguió que se le calmase el corazón.   
—He tenido una dura mañana —respondió mientras se apartaba delicadamente, no quería parecer brusco.  
—Ya… —las manos de Craig volvieron a los bolsillos de su abrigo azul.   
—Gracias, tío. Poco más y me voy contra el asfalto —bromeó.   
—Sí, bueno agradece que no te has estropeado tu preciosa carita —añadió mientras sonreía divertido—. En fin… —se encogió de hombros—. Espero que ese problema que te ha afectado tanto se resuelva. Ánimo y todo eso.  
—Sí, yo también lo espero —añadió mientras contemplaba como Craig continuaba su camino. Sintió que de nuevo se enfriaba y dudó si llamarle para agradecerle la ayuda. Pero justo en el momento en el que iba a hablar Tucker se giró y lo volvió a mirar fijamente, congelándole de una manera extrañamente cálida.   
—No te vuelvas a marear, Marsh, no estaré cerca para sujetarte —le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de saludo y se giró para, esta vez, desaparecer por la esquina de la siguiente calle.   
Stan tardó unos segundos en volver a caminar, intentó encontrarle un sentido a lo que había pasado. Craig Tucker siempre había sido una especie de archirrival, alguien con el que competir. Bueno, o había sido así hasta que entraron en secundaria. Después de que a finales de primer grado la homosexualidad de Tucker saliese a la luz, el joven se encerró todavía más en sí mismo. Si antes era poco hablador ahora apenas compartía opiniones, y en clase a pesar de las estupendas calificaciones que sacaba siempre estaba castigado por su comportamiento vulgar y pasota. Antes también competían en los deportes, pero después de convertirse en adolescentes Stan se dio cuenta de que Craig no era rival para él. Su complexión era dura, de espalda ancha y músculos marcados, en cambio Craig era alto pero delgado, seguramente con la mitad de fuerza que Stan. Sin duda la naturaleza le había mostrado a gritos que él no estaba preparado para el deporte. En un principio Stan se sintió genial al ver como su compañero presentaba su baja en el equipo y comenzaba a sentarse en las gradas para observarles mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Pero poco a poco empezó a echarle de menos, puede que en la vida real no se llevasen muy bien, pero en el campo de juego se compenetraban como ninguno. Le costó bastante sincronizarse con Clyde, a pesar de que este era el segundo mejor jugador del equipo.   
Llegó a la casa de su amigo entre cavilaciones, llamó y esperó a que le abriesen la puerta. Como siempre la señora Broflovski le saludó con una dulce sonrisa. A pesar del carácter que tenía y lo dura que era respecto a la manera de criar a sus hijos, Sheila mostró más de una vez que tenía un corazón enorme, además de cotilla. Con un par de respuestas evasivas Stan subió al piso de arriba y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Kyle. La voz del pelirrojo se escuchó desde el interior, invitándole a pasar.   
Cuando entró se encontró la imagen que acostumbraba a ver desde que habían comenzado el último curso de secundaria. Su amigo Kyle estaba sentado en el escritorio, con montañas de libros a los lados, papeles llenos de garabatos y el ordenador parpadeando en la mesa. Kyle tenía el pelo revuelto atado en un pequeño moño en la nuca y vestía con un chándal viejo del instituto, las gafas le resbalaban por su ganchuda nariz.  
—¡Stan! —lo saludó mientras se quitaba las gafas y se levantaba—. Siéntate, estaba preparando el trabajo de historia de la semana que viene. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Cuando te dejé ayer en casa no parecías estar muy bien.  
—Bueno, podía haber estado peor —sonrió débilmente. Había llegado, estaba ahí para sentirse mejor, escuchar a su amigo, hablar de cualquier detalle sin importancia o incluso despejarse y salir por ahí. Pero no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas salieron sin que Stanley pudiese hacer nada, aquello cogió a Kyle por sorpresa pero tan rápido como pudo se sentó al lado de su amigo en la cama y le sujetó las manos con mucho cariño y cuidado.   
—¿Qué pasa, Stan? ¿Ha pasado algo? —la voz del pelirrojo sonaba aguda y preocupada. Pero al chico de ojos azules le reconfortaba, Kyle, su súper mejor amigo, era el único con el que podría ser él mismo.   
—Todo ha acabado, Kyle. Mi padre… —sorbió de manera suave el agüilla que se le deslizaba de la nariz y alzó la vista para clavarla en las esmeraldas de su amigo—. Mi padre ha engañado a mi madre, esta mañana… se ha ido, tío. Mi padre… Mi padre ya no volverá.   
Kyle no dijo nada, tan solo lo abrazó fuerte contra él y le acarició el pelo, esperó a que llorase. Y así lo hizo, Stan lloró todo lo que pudo, hasta que la cabeza la latía y la garganta se le secó, tosió y se limpió a la manga de la cazadora los moquillos de la nariz. Y entonces Kyle le respondió.   
—Stan, es una terrible noticia. Sabes que pase lo que pase yo seguiré a tu lado, y que tú y tu madre nos tenéis para lo que sea —le sonrió de manera tierna, y Stan a pesar de saber que las palabras de su mejor amigo eran sinceras le sonaron como a mierda. Como si estuviesen leídas de un guión estereotipado. Tragó fuerte y de nuevo la angustia lo abarcó. Asintió sin decir palabra y se mantuvo a su lado intentando fingir que las palabras de Kyle y todo lo que el chico le contaba estaban siendo una buena distracción y consuelo para su asquerosa vida.   
Estuvo lo suficiente con su amigo para no tener que ir a comer a casa, la familia Broflovski le había invitado. Los observó, siempre contento, sin ningún problema, unidos, una familia llena de amor y fortuna. A Stan le dieron mucho asco, no podía ser verdad que él, el mejor amigo de Kyle Broflovski estuviese sintiéndose asqueado por la familia de este, y menos aun por su hospitalidad. Las conversaciones sobre el trabajo, encuentros ocasionales en el supermercado o cotilleos locales le resultaban pedantes y sin sentido, pero respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que aquello, lo que estaba frente a él, era lo que siempre había deseado. Un hogar donde todos comiesen en la misma mesa, un lugar donde fuese escuchado, donde nada fuese mentira. Se sintió peor después de darse cuenta que envidiaba a su amigo y que deseaba que algo malo le sucediese para que así supiese aunque fuese solo por un momento como se sentía él.   
Aguantó la comida pero después se excusó ante ellos para salir de la casa. Cogió el teléfono del bolsillo de la cazadora y avisó a su madre de que había comido con los Broflovski y que ahora había quedado con unos amigos, pero que esperaba que pudiesen cenar juntos. Ahora que estarían los dos en casa no podía permitirse el vivir por él, si no que tenía que pensar más en su madre. Otra situación egoísta del destino. La tarde pasó sin ningún preámbulo, y llegó la noche. Stan entró en la casa y sonrió suavemente al sentir el cálido aroma del guiso de su madre. Sharon estaba preparándole su comida favorita. Alguna que otra ocasión se había preocupado de no llegar a tiempo para saborear la cena, pero esta vez no. Después de todo en la casa de la familia Marsh solo vivían Sharon y Stan, nadie más que los acompañase. Su abuelo había fallecido hacía dos años, su hermana estaba en la universidad, y había escogido una muy lejana, y su padre… Randy había decidido abandonarles. Por primera vez en toda su vida Stan sintió que el mundo era gigantesco y que él solo formaba una microscópica parte de él.   
+++  
La vida de Stan estaba siendo repetitiva y sin valor. Un paso del tiempo agónico en un mundo lleno de luz y color para los que lo rodeaban. Pero aun así el chico de mirada azulada decidió no permitir que su estado de ánimo afectase una vez más a la relación que tenía con sus conocidos cercanos. Siempre que estaba con su madre sonreía, había aprendido a hacerlo de manera casi natural y ella no se daba cuenta de que su hijo lloraba por dentro, cuando compartía tiempo con su pandilla la cosa era mucho más fácil porque últimamente Kyle y Cartman ocupaban toda la atención. Aunque dudaba de si Kenny se había tragado la actuación diaria que les ofrecían. Muchas veces cuando salían, quedaban o incluso en el instituto el joven rubio lo observaba sin decir nada y luego suspiraba.   
Aun así Stan aprendió que darle a la gente lo que quieren ver es mucho más fácil que hacerles ver algo que es real pero desagradable. Su vida había cambiado lo suficiente durante esos meses tanto como para truncar el balón por la cerveza y las actividades extraescolares con momentos a escondidas bajo las gradas del instituto. Siempre había pensado que la gente que malgastaba su vida así era estúpida pero él lo era, un estúpido egoísta encerrado en un bucle de desgracias y desolación.  
Pero una tarde, justo cuando su amigo Kyle se despidió de él para ir a la hora de estudio en la biblioteca Stan se escabulló a su lugar bajo las gradas. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando descubrió que estaba ocupado. Craig Tucker estaba allí, sentado, encendiéndose lo que parecía su segundo cigarrillo. Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y algo pasó en el interior de Stan. De nuevo aquella calidez que había sentido cuando unos meses atrás se habían encontrado. No entendía cual era el motivo pero Craig Tucker parecía provocar algo en él diferente al resto del mundo.  
—¿Vas a sentarte o quedarte ahí de pié observándome? —le preguntó mientras soltaba el humo de la primera calada del cigarrillo.  
—Ah…sí —Stan se acercó a su compañero y se sentó justo en frente de él. Se preguntó el por qué de que estuviera ahí solo, sentado bajo las gradas del colegio.  
—Aquí es donde puedo pensar tranquilo —añadió Craig como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Siempre estoy rodeado de mis amigos, y no me mal interpretes ellos son geniales, pero hay veces en los que uno necesita su espacio, ser simplemente uno.   
Stan se lo quedó observando, se había fijado en varias ocasiones que Craig había estado transformando su apariencia gradualmente. En el segundo año de secundaria Tucker había aparecido con la cabeza media rapada y una serie de pearcings por la orejas, ahora, a unos pocos meses de terminar el instituto, ese acto de rebeldía estaba marcado por todo su cuerpo. Tatuajes, pearcings y peinados extraños y variopintos eran una mezcla total en él. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Craig era un chico valiente, a pesar de todo lo que le decían, a pesar de que todos sabían que su padre le había golpeado más de una vez, él seguía haciendo lo que le daba la gana.   
—¿Por qué? —murmuró Stan antes de darse cuenta de que Craig lo miraba con incertidumbre.   
—Joder, Stanley —rió suave el chico de ojos azul zafiro—. Parece que lo tuyo es todavía más fuerte que lo que me pasa a mí.   
Stan bajó la mirada y suspiró, aquellas palabras le habían golpeado suavemente pero a la vez le habían hecho el mayor daño en todo aquel tiempo.  
—Yo… Bueno quería saber que por qué eres así —su voz sonaba segura, y pudo sentir como se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios—. Quiero decir, bueno, siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana, sin importarte lo que los demás dijesen o pensasen de ti.   
Craig lo miró sorprendido, apagó el cigarrillo contra el césped y le clavó la mirada.   
—Nunca he hecho nada sin pensar en el que dirán los demás —se levantó y se acercó demasiado a Stan—. Solo que los demás no deberían de preocuparse si me pongo un tatuaje, me hago un pearcing o si me corto o tiño el pelo. Tampoco deberían de preocuparse de con quién estoy, que hago a ciertas horas o como es que puedo sacar las notas que saco —suspiró y se le sentó al lado rozándole suavemente la pierna, cosa que puso en tensión a Stan—. Lo hago porque es lo que quiero hacer, si puede que en ocasiones sienta miedo, pero joder Stanley, el miedo forma parte de nuestra vida día a día. ¿Por qué voy a evitar vivir? Quiero sentirlo todo, quiero ser libre…  
Algo había pasado, Craig se había estado sincerando con él hasta que en un segundo se había callado. Stan se giró dudoso de qué decir, Tucker parecía afectado por alguna extraña razón. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Craig y él se sentían igual. Sus familias eran poco comunes, su padre les había abandonado por una chica universitaria, el padre de Craig le golpeaba solo porque su hijo había demostrado abiertamente que era homosexual, ambos tenían hermanas que a pesar de amarlas con locura ellas no mostraban el mismo aprecio hacia ellos, y los dos sostenían a duras penas a unas madres con un corazón demasiado herido para poder vivir solas.  
Stan entendió entonces a que venía aquella calidez en la mirada de su compañero, él lo entendía, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y solo quería ayudarle. O al menos hacerle el dolor menos pesado. El capitán del equipo de fútbol, Stan Marsh, el chico más guapo y popular de todo el colegio era comprendido. No por su madre, ni su mejor amigo. Tampoco por los demás amigos, sino por él, por Craig Tucker el chico borde y amargado de la clase.  
—Yo te entiendo… —murmuró entonces, a lo que recibió una mirada de pánico del chico de los pearcings—. Sé lo que me quieres decir, sé que quieres ser tu mismo sin miedo a nada, pero que a pesar de que lo intentas, a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos. Siempre hay una fuerza mayor que te hace ver la vida del lado más negativo.   
—Tal vez, se puede decir de esa manera si quieres tirarte a lo fácil —sonrió Craig mientras se levantaba y se estiraba—. Ven, Stanley, quiero enseñarte algo —le tendió la mano, y Stan sin acordarse de que dentro de poco Kyle saldría de su hora de estudio y de que los dos habían quedado con sus amigos en el centro para tomar un helado; le estrechó la mano.   
Una chispa saltó entre ambos, algo que los empujó a abrir los labios y soltar un largo suspiro. Aquellos océanos en calma frente a los inmensos universos del otro. Stan comprendió que esa invitación no tenía vuelta atrás, y que en Craig encontraría lo que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo.   
Tucker le enseñó su lugar favorito, era un pequeño local abandonado donde pasaba algunas tardes escuchando música, leyendo o incluso estudiando. Craig podría ser muchas cosas pero a pesar de todo lo malo que lo rodeaba tenía un inmenso corazón. También descubrió que, como él, Craig adoraba los animales, que tenía una pareja de conejillos de indias, y que dormían con él. También se pasó varias noches escuchándole hablar del espacio. Porque además de las quedadas ocasionales que tenían ambos, las llamadas telefónicas hasta altas horas de la noche se habían vuelto rutinarias.   
Stan esperó ansioso a que llegase el verano, porque Craig le había prometido que lo llevaría a la montaña y que le hablaría de las estrellas, de todo lo que había ahí fuera y que apenas nadie conocía. Cuando llegó el día Marsh estuvo ansioso el día entero, hasta que a la noche, como habían acordado cogió su mochila cargada de cervezas y algún que otro tentempié y salió a la espera de que Craig se reuniese con él. Pero aquella noche Tucker no apareció. Stan se sintió estúpido, bañado por el rocío de la noche, y rodeado de la banda sonora de la fauna salvaje. Se sintió utilizado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Aquel al que le había abierto su corazón, ese con el que se sentía completo le había abandonado. Escuchó a lo lejos las sirenas de una ambulancia y deseó que esta viniese a por él porque se sentía muerto en vida.   
Stan decidió que le había dado ya mucho tiempo, que Craig no aparecería, se levantó del suelo y recogió la mochila. Sintió como una presencia que lo observaba y rápidamente se giró esperanzado, pero no era Tucker quién lo observaba. Kenny, disfrazado de ese héroe de comic imaginario que se habían inventado cuando eran niños lo observaba. Las estrellas se reflejaban en aquellos ojos claros, su rostro estaba serio oculto bajo esa máscara. Stan suspiró y negó con la cabeza.   
—Oh vamos Ken, ahora no me apetece jugar —maldijo para sí mientras se colocaba la mochila al hombro y caminaba pasando a su lado.   
—Esto no es un juego Stan —la voz raspada que fingía siempre que Mysterion aparecía le acarició mientras que la mano de su amigo le apretaba en el brazo—. Vengo a traerte un mensaje.  
—¿Un mensaje? —no entendía a lo que se refería, pero Stan supo que era mejor seguirle el juego—. ¿A qué te refieres?  
Mysterion lo soltó y clavó su mirada azul en Stan, estaba llena de pena, una tristeza tan grande que Stan sintió como lo envolvía y las ganas de llorar lo abordaron.   
—Aquel que venía a encontrarse contigo —Kenny se detuvo, bajó la mirada dudoso de poder continuar pero al segundo alzó de nuevo los ojos y habló—. Ha sufrido un accidente, he venido a decírtelo porque él me ha dado un mensaje para ti. Me ha dicho que a la una alces la vista hacia el noreste, y que la estrella más brillante que encuentres es la que os mantendrá unidos.   
Stan escuchó las palabras de Kenny con mucha atención, sintió como le fallaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en él. Mysterion lo sujetó y sin pedirle permiso lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de los ojos azules de Stanley, no pudo más, se sentía perdido, a pesar de que Craig le había demostrado mucho más que cualquier otro en todo ese tiempo, con ese mensaje le dejaba claro que había un adiós torpe e incluso sucio. McCornick lo apretó todavía más contra él y respiró suave, mientras que Stan se abrazaba a su amigo como si en ese abrazo encontrase la respuesta a aquella situación tan loca e irreal que estaba viviendo. No hacía menos de dos horas su vida brillaba de nuevo, Tucker y él iban a pasar una noche en el bosque contemplando las estrellas y ahora… Estaba ahí llorando por un sin sentido, un sentimiento al que no conseguía encontrarle un lugar en su corazón.   
—Stan —la voz dulce de Kenny se escuchó entre sus sollozos—. Stanley tío, es la hora —el antifaz había desaparecido y el rostro dulce e inocente de su amigo le observaba con tremenda delicadez.   
Marsh se separó de Kenny y alzó la vista al cielo, allí donde le había indicado Craig estaba lo que había esperado. Un pequeño pero potente punto, una brillante luz que coronaba un dibujo en el cielo nocturno. Un águila. Luchó por observar aquella imagen en el cielo todo lo máximo que pudo pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y acompañado por su amigo, Stan volvió a casa.   
+++  
Craig Tucker había sufrido, su estancia en el hospital le obligó a perderse la graduación, aunque no impidió que superase el curso como todos sospechaban. Stan no había ido a visitarle al hospital, en varias ocasiones sus amigos se acercaban al capitán del equipo de fútbol y le decían que Craig había estado preguntando por él. Pero Stan no quería verle, no quería aceptar que su destino ahora estaba atado al de ese chico delgado de ojos profundos que le mostró de manera tan natural lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la vida. Porque Stanley sabía que todo lo que apreciaba, y sobre todo lo que amaba terminaba siendo lastimado. Aquel accidente, esa noche bajo las estrellas se dio cuenta, fue la señal definitiva para que se alejase de Tucker para siempre.   
Kyle le había preguntado varias veces por todo lo sucedido pero Stan evitaba el tema rodeándolo de manera casi impasible. El pelirrojo le había insistido pero finalmente había cesado en ello, obligándole a centrarse en su futuro. «El futuro es lo único que nos queda al fin y al cabo.» Las palabras de su súper mejor amigo tenían tanto sentido en aquel momento. El futuro era su condena, su castigo por provocar tanto dolor.   
Después del verano todos sus amigos ya hablaban del futuro, Kyle estaba preparándose para viajar a Londres donde estudiaría en una prestigiosa universidad, Cartman había sido aceptado en Yale y Kenny se apuntó a un ciclo formativo cerca de casa, Wendy ya se había ido a Massachusetts, Butters viajaría a Hawaii donde estudiaría empresariales, y él… él seguía atrapado en esa agonía constante que era vivir.   
—Stan —Kyle había decidido dormir con él la última noche que pasaría en South Park—. Escúchame, estas reprimiéndote y lastimándote sin sentido. Me preocupa irme y dejarte así —el chico de mirada esmeralda estaba acostado junto a él en la cama, con la única luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana—. Tienes que hacer algo, bebes demasiado, y estas descuidado. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no eres tú.   
—¿Y quién soy yo, Kyle? —la voz le sonó como un susurro—. Tan solo un ser humano más en este injusto y cruel planeta.   
—¡Por favor! Eres Stanley Marsh, la estrella del equipo de fútbol de South Park, el mejor amigo que uno puede tener, un hijo cariñoso y bueno y un chico justo ante todas las causas —el pelirrojo comenzaba a sonar molesto mientras que soltaba uno de esos discursos improvisados—. Sí, la vida es difícil, pero hay que vivirla. Lo único que hace que no puedas a seguir adelante, es tu actitud. Tu madre te ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, nosotros hemos estado contigo, y Craig…  
—¡Basta! ¡No pretendas dártelas de entendido, Kyle! —alzó la voz tanto que Broflovski lo miró entre asustado y sorprendido—. No tienes derecho a hablarme tú de vidas difíciles. Tú que has sido siempre el niño de mamá, el que tus padres te lo han dado todo, el que nunca le ha faltado nada. Siempre feliz, con una vida sin problemas ni complicaciones.  
—Oh, vaya perdona por no tener una vida tan lamentable para poder entenderte —Kyle sonaba dolido—. Sabes Stan, llevo años a tu lado, meses intentando que salgas de este bucle de destrucción al que tu solo te has lanzado, pero ahora no puedo seguir. Me voy, me alejaré de ti, y lo único que puedo hacer es abandonarte. Me obligas a hacerlo…  
—No me eches la culpa de algo que tú haces, Broflovski —la mirada azul de Stan se clavó con un inmenso odio en Kyle. El chico lo observó sorprendido, se levantó de la cama y respiró hondo.   
—Stan…No sé porque quieres que esto termine así —la voz del pelirrojo estaba rota, y Stan pudo ver como los hombros del chico se aflojaban mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.  
—Lárgate ya, ve a hacerte la victima a tu maravillosa vida —Stan no pudo creer lo que había dicho pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Kyle ya había cogido sus cosas y sin calzarse si quiera había salido de su casa.   
Aquella había sido la última vez que había visto a Kyle, aquella noche Stan supo que ya no había nada. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que le quedaba era ver la vida a través de las maravillas que los fármacos y el alcohol le regalaban. Durante meses pasaba las horas bebiendo y probando alguna que otra sustancia. Su madre le había suplicado que parase, pero él le respondió marchándose de casa.   
Stan ahora vivía en Denver, en un pequeño loft abandonado de uno de los edificios a medio construir de una serie de edificios comerciales. Su compañía, una botella de vodka, alguna que otra pastilla y un viejo perro callejero. Kenny lo visitaba en ocasiones y le traía comida, ropa limpia y algunas noticias de sus antiguos amigos y familia. A pesar de no demostrarlo Stan lo agradecía. El pequeño rubio le dedicaba palabras de ánimo, a sabiendas de que a él no le importaban.   
—Y de nuevo aquí está Kenny —sonrió mientras entraba por la puerta con una enorme bolsa con comida—. Sabes, hoy he decidido traerte una sorpresa —el chico de ojos azules canturreaba mientras comenzaba a recoger un poco el loft—. Sé que te va a gustar y puede que así quieras hablarme un poco más. No sabes lo incómodo que es que lo único que escuche de ti en todos estos años sea —carraspeó mientras se preparaba para imitarle.  
—Gracias, Ken —lo cortó antes de que el rubio pudiese hacerle la broma. Se levantó del colchón y se rascó suavemente la barba.  
—Oh… aguafiestas —rió y sacó de la bolsa una maquinilla de afeitar—. Creo que vas a querer usarla —le advirtió mientras le miraba travieso y alzaba las cejas.  
—¿Y para que voy a querer hacerlo? —respiró molesto y justo antes de que lanzara la maquinilla hacia el colchón Kenny le interrumpió.  
—Él está aquí, está abajo esperándote.  
La confesión de su amigo hizo que el corazón se le parase. Solo había una persona que deseaba volver a ver en todos aquellos años. Una persona de la que no había conseguido olvidarse en todo ese tiempo. Ese chico de ojos azul zafiro, de piel pálida y corazón fuerte. Craig estaba fuera, esperándole. Sin dudarlo un segundo le pidió a Kenny que bajase y lo retuviera mientras hacía algo para no parecer el hombre desgraciado en el que se había convertido. Corrió hacia el viejo lavabo con el espejo roto que adornaba una parte del loft y de manera torpe comenzó un intento un poco desastroso de afeitarse. Había olvidado cómo era aquello, después de tanto tiempo no recordaba lo mucho que cortaban aquellas cuchillas, intentaba hacerlo despacio sin presionar demasiado sobre la piel. Respiraba fuerte y en su mente solo se repetía la imagen de la última vez que había visto a Craig, la noche antes del accidente, con aquella sonrisa sin ganas, esos ojos llenos de ilusión y su cuerpo marcado por el egoísta destino.  
—Creo que necesitas una mano —la voz nasal y grave de Craig lo paralizó.  
Estaba allí, tras de él. Podía mirar su reflejo en el cristal. Tucker se había convertido en un hombre guapo, atractivo, con su singular apariencia. Una delgadez bastante clara pero no por ello parecía delicado. Su rostro era marcado, y los ojos estaban llenos de magia. A pesar de ser simplemente un reflejo Stan pudo notar aquel hechizo que lo invadió la primera vez que Craig le había sujetado en la calle, sin apenas darle una importancia tan simple como ayuda a alguien que lo necesitaba. Craig, su apoyo, su todo estaba allí. Stan comenzó a temblar, dejó que la maquinilla se le cayera de las manos y se deslizara por el agua sucia del lavabo. Las lágrimas se perdían a través de esa barba desaliñada. No, no podía, Craig no podía estar ahí. Si volvía junto a él. Si le confesaba lo que él sentía entonces estaría destinado a sufrir.   
—No, vete —le amenazó cruzando miradas a través del reflejo—. No necesito tú ayuda.   
Tucker suspiró y se encogió de hombros, caminó despacio hacia él. Stan se tensó y agarró con fuerza el lavabo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a que una vez más las alucinaciones por todo lo que consumía le estuviesen regalando otra vez un reencuentro ilógico e improbable. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando sintió las manos frías de Craig sobre las de él. Con mucho cuidado Tucker le sujetó del mentón y lo obligó a girarse. Era mucho más alto que Stan, pero no más ancho, a pesar de que Stanley había perdido mucho peso y masa muscular. Su mirada se mezcló con los zafiros de su visitante y Stan comprendió que aquello no era un sueño.   
—Craig, yo…   
—Shhh… Ya basta de palabrería estúpida, Stanley —le susurró antes de acercarse a escasos centímetros de él—. Dios mío, estas hecho un asco.  
Y lo besó. Stan había imaginado muchas veces aquella situación. En la que él y Craig se unirían en algo más que palabras y sentimientos completos. Pero aquel beso no sabía a comprensión o a reencuentro. Ese beso sabía a alcohol, mezclado con un ligero toque a menta y ceniza. Ese beso era suave, ligero, casi una caricia de la brisa del verano, pero sobre todo el beso era lo que ambos habían estado esperando. Stan se apresuró a sujetar a Craig por la cintura y apretarle contra él, no quería que se esfumase como siempre pasaba. Esta vez quería que Tucker estuviese ahí cuando abriese los ojos. Sus lenguas se acariciaron y Marsh sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba. Habían pasado más de diez años, demasiado tiempo para un amor infantil. Pero en ese momento se volvía a sentir como un joven de dieciséis años que con nerviosismo y sin experiencia le regala el primer beso a lo que para él es el amor de su vida; no, no se sentía así porque sabía que Craig Tucker era el amor de su vida. Se separaron segundos después con un quejido lastimero de un abandonado Stan.   
—¿Sabes? Había imaginado esto de otra manera —sentenció Craig mientras se remangaba la camisa—. Pero como dije una vez, la vida es una hija de puta que nos lo pone difícil.   
Stan asintió y soltó una ligera carcajada. Craig le indicó que se sentara en una silla y con mucho cuidado comenzó a afeitarle. Era una situación normal, sencilla, incluso para muchos aquel acto no podría significar nada pero Stan se sentía completamente renovado. Craig le hablaba suave mientras que con paciencia le aseaba. Le contó que había estudiado, que ahora era astrólogo y que un año después de que comenzase la universidad sus padres se habían divorciado. Su padre había ido a la cárcel por malos tratos y que ahora se llevaba mejor con su hermana. También le había dicho que Kenny y él visitaban a Sharon siempre que podían y que ella estaba deseando poder verle.   
Stan no podía reprimir las lágrimas. Qué estúpido había sido, lo había tenido todo, una familia, unos buenos amigos, un futuro prometedor, a Craig y, por miedo, por terror a sí mismo lo había abandonado todo.   
—Lo siento, Craig —susurró Stan mientras el chico se secaba las manos en una toalla vieja.   
—No tienes que pedirme perdón —sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él—. Stanley, tengo algo para ti. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —le ofreció la mano, como aquella vez cuando solo eran dos adolescentes y había comenzado toda su aventura.   
El corazón de Stan palpitaba fuerte, en sus gastados labios se dibujó una sonrisa y sin dudarlo estrechó la mano de su amado. Craig lo sacó de la ciudad, llevándolo a uno de los puntos más altos de monte más cercano, desde allí podía verse todo el cielo estrellado de aquella noche. Y entonces Stan recordó la noche de ese verano donde lo había perdido todo, en la que por su estupidez había hecho tanto daño a todos.   
—Stan, llevo demasiado tiempo intentando decirte algo —Craig sacó un pequeño telescopio del maletero del coche y lo colocó con paciencia y exactitud—. Está bien, ahora quiero que mires por él.   
Stan hizo lo que le pidió, y entonces se encontró con aquel punto brillante, esa luz fuerte que encabezaba aquella figura.   
—Se llama Altair —murmuró Craig mientras se encendía un cigarrillo—. También conocida como la cabeza de Aquila. Esa pequeña y potente luz es en realidad algo enorme y hermoso. Antiguamente Aquila representaba el fuerte amor de dos jóvenes a los que no se les permitía estar juntos. Aquila les ayudaba a que una vez cada año se pudiesen encontrar. Altair les marcaba el lugar —Craig soltó el humo del cigarrillo y se acercó a Stan—. Tú eres mi Altair. Eres mi lugar, Stanley.  
Stan sonrió, y una vez más comenzó a llorar, quería pedirle perdón, gritarle y susurrarle a la vez que Craig era más que su Altair, que lo era todo. Pero nada de eso sucedió, tan sólo lo besó, suave, muy despacio, bajo las estrellas. Y no sabía cómo pero supo que Craig entendió lo que quería decirle.   
Azul contra azul, ese había sido el resultado de todos aquellos momentos. Ninguno de los dos sabía el por qué pero si estaban seguros de que no darían un paso atrás a pesar de las lágrimas derramadas, el dolor intenso y constante en el pecho y la pérdida de todo lo maravilloso en sus vidas. Porque, para aquellos dos chicos de apenas veintisiete años la vida terminaba justo donde terminaba la del otro.  
Se dice que la pareja de tu alma está unida a ti con un largo y transparente lazo rojo atado a tu meñique. Pero para ellos su otra mitad estaba justo ahí, a su lado alzando la mirada y perdiéndose en las aguas más tranquilas o en los espacios profundos. Ninguno de ellos negaba que esa unión existiera, pero nunca habían sentido esa conexión como un ligero lazo que les acariciara la piel tan suavemente que incluso hacía cosquillas; sino que para los dos el objeto que los unía era un pequeño cable que en ocasiones soltaba alguna descarga eléctrica que les hacía sentirse vivos. Porque para aquellos dos jóvenes de colorado el amor es dolor, y el dolor hace que uno se dé cuenta de lo vivo que puede sentirse.   
Comenzaron cuando apenas tenían dieciséis años, con simples miradas o quedadas a escondidas tras las gradas del campo de fútbol; simplemente para fumarse un cigarrillo o degustar una fría cerveza, pero esos momentos sin ninguna intención se volvieron tremendamente intencionados.  
Y llegó ese instante, en el que ambos se dieron cuenta de que a pesar del daño que podían haber sufrido, su cura estaba al lado del otro.


End file.
